


Purple Eyeshadow

by CrystalizedCherry



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Can be romance, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Makeup, Pre-Canon, Slightly younger Judar and Kougyoku, Why Judar wears makeup, You Decide, can be platonic, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalizedCherry/pseuds/CrystalizedCherry
Summary: Judar grudgingly obliges when Kougyoku asks to try her makeup on him.





	Purple Eyeshadow

**Author's Note:**

> So I got inspiration for this fic when I saw a picture of Kougyoku doing Judar's makeup online. It seemed like too good of an idea to pass up so here is this short drabble ^^
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Magi or its characters. I only own this fic.

“Judar-chan, hold still! I can’t-“

Kougyoku sighed in annoyance as she nearly smeared the purple eyeshadow on Judar’s eyes. The magi _just couldn’t hold still,_ squirming and twisting his body this way and that.

“But I’m _bored_ ,” Judar whined.

Kougyoku glared at him until Judar pouted and sat still. He was starting to regret agreeing to the redhead's suggestion of trying makeup on him.

“Can I at least look in the mirror?”

“Not until I’m done.”

Judar huffed and crossed his hands. He didn’t even know why he had agreed to Kougyoku’s idea, as this was turning out to be a disaster and a waste of time.

Likewise, Kougyoku didn’t know why she had suggested this activity to Judar either. She was bored, yes, but that couldn’t be the _only_ reason.

“Shush, I’m going to use the kohl now.”

The princess’s hand drew a steady line of black around the magi’s ruby eyes, the kohl bringing out the red even more.

After dabbing on some more purple eyeshadow, Kougyoku sat back to admire her handiwork.

 _It looks… good on him,_ she thought, surprised. This was supposed to be a joke, something merely for fun, but with the makeup, Judar-chan looked older and more mature.

“Are you done now? Can I see?” Judar grumbled.

Kougyoku grabbed the mirror beside her and handed it to the magi, who examined her work closely.

“It looks nice,” Judar admitted grudgingly.

“It does? Does that mean you’ll let me do it again in the future?” Kougyoku asked excitedly, her eyes shining.

Judar opened his mouth to refuse, but the look of happiness and hope on the princess’s face seemed to soften something inside of him.

“Fine, we’ll do it again in the future,” he groaned, closing his eyes.

And _that_ is the exact reason why Judar wears makeup everywhere now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
